


Irresistible

by sappho3010



Series: Legacies Imagines [1]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Loss, Mild Blood, One Shot, Other, Reader-Insert, Ripper MG, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sappho3010/pseuds/sappho3010
Summary: You’re a witch at the Salvatore School. One night, you convince MG to break the rules and drink human blood. However, what was intended to be innocent mischief soon becomes dangerous.
Relationships: Milton "MG" Greasley/Reader, Milton "MG" Greasley/You
Series: Legacies Imagines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984258
Kudos: 1





	Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the scene with Penelope in the first episode. 
> 
> Follow my imagines blog: noncanonimagines.tumblr.com

MG closed the refrigerator with a blood bag in hand. He jumped when he saw that you were next to him.

“Don’t sneak up on me like that!” he said.

You smirked. “I️ wouldn’t be able to if you were better at this whole vampire thing,” you teased.

He shook his head dismissively and began to open the blood bag. To this, you reached out your hand to stop him. He looked up at you with his gentle brown eyes. 

“Speaking of the vampire thing, I’m sure you don’t really want that,” you said. 

He swallowed and shrugged, hoping that you weren’t suggesting what he thought you were.

“What? I’m hungry,” he said. 

You gave him a devilish smirk, gently removing the blood bag from his hand and setting it down on the counter. 

You then shrugged innocently, moving closer to him. “You’re sure you’re not hungry for something else?” You said, moving the material of your shirt to expose your shoulder and tilting your head slightly. 

His gaze moved to your neck. Involuntarily, he licked his lips. There was a certain curiosity in his eyes as the blood vessels below them began to become prominent, a sign that he had the urge to feed. 

He then closed his eyes, rubbing them with his hands and taking a deep breath.

“Come on, you know I️ can’t. The vamps here aren’t supposed to-“

“Oh, come on. You always follow the rules, and that’s exactly why you suck at being a vampire. I️ mean, seriously. A vampire who’s not allowed to feed? Where’s the fun in that?” You whined, stepping even closer. 

“It’s to keep us from giving in to our darkest impulses,” he said, his breaths growing heavier. 

You shook your head.

“This darkness, it’s a part of you. It’s a part of all of us. And aren’t we supposed to embrace who we are?” You asked. 

He shook his head and swallowed, stepping back. “Not like this,” he breathed, clearly struggling with his urges.

It didn’t take much more for him to give in. You continued to get closer to him until you had him backed against a wall. 

“Just…just a little can’t hurt, right?” he rationalized.

You nodded in agreement. “Right,” you whispered.

At that, MG relaxed his stiff muscles and allowed his fangs to elongate and his vampiric form to show. He looked at you hungrily before quickly biting into your neck with a hissing sound.

You grabbed tightly onto his shoulders as you felt the sharp penetration of teeth piercing your skin. The sharp pain began to dull slightly as you felt his lips sucking your skin hard. He let out a slight moan as he swallowed mouthfuls of your blood. One of his arms snaked around your waist before settling there with a firm grip, holding you in place. His other hand found its way to the back of your head, pulling it back further to expose more of your throat and allowing him to gain better leverage.

He used his vampire speed, and in a flash the two of you were flipped: you were backed into a corner while he was keeping you there. He continued to feed on you in a frenzy, biting down harder. The sharp pain began to return and you began to feel faint, signaling that you were past your limit.

“Okay, MG, that’s enough,” you said playfully, but he ignored your words entirely, not stopping or even slowing down.

“MG, it hurts. I️ mean it,” you said, this time more sternness in your tone.

Your words still didn’t stop him and he continued to drain the life out of you. As much as you didn’t want to hurt him, it dawned on you that you were in immediate danger and needed to take action.

You used your magic to get him to stop. MG let go of you abruptly, stepping back. He crouched down slightly, his hands moving to his head as he began to feel an agonizing pain there. You let this continue for a few moments, stopping when he seemed to be in control again. 

You reached for a rag and pressed it to the side of your neck where he had bitten you.

MG straightened his posture before looking at you, eyes wide and filled with terror. He looked at the wound that you were tending to before meeting your gaze again. His hands were shaking, and he reached one of them to his bloodstained bottom lip. He shook his head in disbelief as reality came crashing down on him.

“[Y/N], I️-I’m so sorry I️…I️ didn’t mean to. I️, I️ just, I️ couldn’t stop,” he stammered nervously.

You took a wary step toward him. You wanted to comfort him, but were still shaken from the whole ordeal.

“It’s okay,” you reassured. “I️ should’t’ve pressured you into it.”

MG didn’t respond, he only continued to look at you with the same pained expression, the shame and guilt written all over his face. In silence, he reached for a glass before baring his fangs and biting into his wrist. He let himself bleed into the glass a little bit before handing it to you. 

“Here,” he said. “To heal you.”

You slowly reached for it, but as soon as it was fully in your hand MG was gone in a flash, and you were left alone to wonder what you had done.


End file.
